


Lizzie Saltzman is Not in love with Hope Mikaelson

by StoicLastStand



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x12 cannon compliant (kinda), F/F, Hope is really focusing on the wrong thing (or is she?), Josie has a crush, Josie is massively in love with Hope, Lizzie has a reason (finally), Twin Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicLastStand/pseuds/StoicLastStand
Summary: Josie admits to why she hid her crush on Hope causing Lizzie to realize the weird way their twin bond works.





	Lizzie Saltzman is Not in love with Hope Mikaelson

“Oh.” Lizzie said softly to herself, as Josie was too busy staring at Hope’s shy smile to pay attention and Hope was too busy gazing into Josie’s eyes to hear anything Lizzie said. Lizzie’s eyes flickered back and forth from sister to former enemy. The sledge hammer of understanding crashed down. “Oh.” Lizzie’s blue eyes widened before she exclaimed loudly, “oh, thank god!” With a happy little squeal Lizzie threw herself back onto her bed. 

The sharp sound finally drew Josie’s and Hope’s attention to the blonde and away from each other. Not that Lizzie notice as she was busy starring at the ceiling with a relieved smile on her face, much to her sister’s confusion. “Um, what?” Josie asked hesitantly. “Why are you so happy about this?”

Lizzie popped up, her mouth stretched wide in a pleased grin. “Don’t you see! I am not in love with Hope Mikaelson!”

Josie tilted her head to the side questioningly. Hope arched an eyebrow. “That’s good. I mean, not a fan of how happy you are saying it, but it’d be really weird if you were.” Hope drawled slowly.

“Yes!” Lizzie agreed. “I’ve always thought so too. God, I thought was going crazy. Well, crazier.”

“I’m confused.” Josie said. “I feel like you’re having a conversation that I haven’t been invited to.”

Lizzie waved her hands about, trying to slow her own racing thoughts before she started explaining. “When we first met Hope I was so insanely attracted to her. Not, like, sexually or anything. We were thirteen. Just, I wanted to be around her. To be her friend. Badly.”

Josie nodded knowingly in encouragement, she’d felt the same after all. Hope eyes softened at her once enemy’s confession. She’d forgotten just how much the Saltzman twins had reached out to her.

“Then everything with the rumour went down and I hated you. No, I was so hurt and confused that I thought I hated you. It was like I kept trying to build this wall to keep you out so that you couldn’t hurt me again. I was so paranoid about what you’d told everyone that I didn’t even stop to think about why you said it.”

It was Hope’s turn to nod knowingly. She’d felt the same about the fire, about losing the last piece of her father she’d had. It didn’t help that at the time she was still recovering from the emotional wound of her father dying for her. The second parent that she’d lost forever in order to protect her. Josie flushed at the reminder of her actions and hunched down into herself, as though making her self smaller could undo her mistakes.

“Then I’d see you across the library, or you’d make a snarky comment in class, or you’d smile and BAM!” Lizzie smacked her fist into her open hand to emphasize her point. “I’d want to have your babies.”

Josie tipped over, only Hope’s quick hand preventing her from falling. Hope’s jaw hung open. She really hadn’t expected Lizzie Saltzman (of all people) to say that. Wasn’t sure how she felt about Lizzie saying it other than an overwhelming disbelief. Perhaps, Hope wondered to herself, I’m hallucinating Lizzie Saltzman saying she wants to have my babies. A quick look at Josie’s equally stunned expression said the thought was unlikely. “What?!” Hope was unsure if it had been Josie, Hope, or both of them who shouted the question.

Lizzie nodded knowingly at their dumbfounded faces. “I know, right? I knew I was bipolar but I felt like I was insane. One moment wanting to punch Hope in the face and tell her off, and the next I wanted to cuddle naked with her while gentle harp music played in the background.”

“Uh-“ Hope stalled. 

“But don’t you see? It’s all Josie’s fault!”

“Uh-“ It was Josie’s turn to stall out. 

Lizzie gave a teasing smack to her twin’s shoulder. “Don’t be a jerk. And don’t get me wrong, I’m still pissed off about what you did, but right now I’m just sooo relieved. I am not in love with Hope Mikaelson.”

“You said that already.” Hope helpfully pointed out. 

A confused frown of her Josie added, “I still don’t understand what’s going on.”

Lizzie looked suspiciously at Josie’s confused face before turning to look at the equally confused Hope. “I thought Satan was kidding when she talked about oblivious lesbians. I feel kind of conflicted now, like I should apologize but at the same time, it’s Satan.” The blonde siphoner mumbled to herself. Josies confused frown sharpened into a frustrated scowl and Lizzie hastily brought her attention back to explaining herself. “My feelings for Hope have always been friendship and a sort of hurt rivalry. It’s Josie whose had a crush.”

Josie nodded, they already knew this information after all. Hope tilted her head to the side. She felt like Lizzie was trying to explain something, but the blonde wasn’t actually explaining anything.

“Nothing? Really?” Lizzie asked at seeing the pair’s blank expressions. 

“What are you talking about?” Josie finally demanded. She’d bared her past misdeeds, her hidden secrets to both the people she’d wronged so grievously and now her sister was talking in circles. Josie was getting frustrated at Lizzie’s inability to answer a simple question.

“Josie, you feel my emotions when they are powerful. Ones that makes sense and ones that don’t. You’ve always felt them and largely it’s always been about events or things that are happening in my life. We’ve been so close that it took a while for everyone to realize they weren’t your emotions, but mine. Once mom figured that out we all thought I felt yours too but just didn’t notice because mine were so much bigger, or pressing, or whatever.” Lizzie paused to draw in a much needed breath and assess that her audience was still paying attention. They were. “I just figured it out, I don’t feel your emotions about events. I feel them about people. That’s why I always go after someone when you like them, even if I drop them right after. I feel how much you like them and I always assumed those were my emotions. We’ve never felt that differently about people. Until Hope.”

Hope’s blue eyes widened in understanding, a subtle look of awe creeping over her face. “Lizzie Saltzman is not in love with me.” Hope ignored Lizzie’s emphatic ‘finally’ as she turned to stare into Josie’s brown eyes, a soft smile on her lips. “Josie Saltzman is in love with me.”

Josie’s cheeks darkened with a blush at Hope’s direct statement, her heart pounding too hard to be contained. “Oh.”  
Hope and Josie both ignored Lizzie as they starred into each other’s eyes, only the soft twinkle of humour given away that they’d heard the blonde twin at all. “And now I’m back to wanting Hope’s babies. Get a room you two.”


End file.
